Bunny Madness
by williamsangel88
Summary: I really can't think anymore. Have fun with these!
1. Bunny 1

A/N: for some time now I have been reading and watching Ouran High School Host Club. It started to distract me from my other stories because new ideas for stories kept popping up and no matter what THE PLOT BUNNIES WON'T STOP! *waaahhaaaa* *sniff,sniff* (pathetic me). So I decided to share some of my plot bunnies so that maybe someone finds these fun challenges. So each chapter is a new challenge. Have fun with them ;)

_**Bunny 1**_

**Kyouya's cousin (you may decide your own title for these stories of course)**

** It had only been a few weeks since the start of the Host club but already its members became used to the constant typing of one Ootori Kyouya who seemed to be destined to work every hour of the day. So logically, when that typing suddenly stopped, the other members looked up in shock. The usually calm and collective first year was seen staring at his computer screen with a frozen startled expression. Reason? The long-time search he had installed suddenly stopped and blinked at him from the screen. A picture of a raven haired girl with emerald green eyes stared at him.

"Kyouya, is everything okay?" Tamaki asked hesitantly. The Host King had never seen their 'Cool' type act this way.

It seemed to snap the other boy out of his transfixed gaze though and he blinked a couple of times before relaxing into his seat. The information still blinking at him from his computer screen. "I can't believe…" Kyouya muttered before turning to his classmate. "I'll take my leave for today. I need to make some arrangements."

And with that, the first year left the club members behind. Together with his laptop. "Maybe we should go after him?" Hani asked, staring at the laptop with not very well concealed curiosity. Mori, the shorter boy's silent companion, frowned ever so slightly but otherwise remained as stoic as ever.

Hikaru and Kaoru seemed more than happy to take a peek at what had made Kyouya react the way he did. They were surprised at the picture of the young girl and the flashing caption 'PERSON FOUND'. "She's kinda pretty," they both said at the same time causing Tamaki's protests to fade away and take his own peek. "Wonder who she is."

It was Hani who pressed the button for more information. The file appeared below:

**Name:** Potter, Rosalie Lillian

**Date of Birth:** 31-07-1990 (a/n: the year of birth needed to be changed for the story)

**Education:** Surrey Primary School, (blank)

**Current address:** Tokyo, Japan

**Roommate:** Lovegood, Luna

**Occupation:** Baker

"But she's our age. Shouldn't she be in High School?"**

(I came up with a few scenes for this story, but I liked to idea of Kyouya suddenly stopping his work for no apparent reason.)

There is no real pressure in using this scene, but I would like to see it happen. You may even change it a little as long as it works for the story.

Right, as for the challenge. Kyouya has been searching for his cousin ever since she fell off the grid because she attended Hogwarts. It would leave her Middle/High school education blank. Fundamental is that Rosalie (fem!Harry) does not know that she is related to the Kyouya's from her father's side. They have no magical blood and have not been in contact with the Potter's since the end of the War (they all died except Rosalie of course and she was sent to the Dursley's). Ever since she attended Primary school she appeared in the system again. Kyouya found out about her when he was eleven and searched for his cousin on the internet. Since he was unable to do anything for her but watch her progress he noticed that she disappeared in September that following year (Kyouya is a year older).

Rosalie is offered to attend Ouran but only wishes to join as long as Luna is with her. They both end up in class 1-B (1-A would have been a little cliché I think). Rosalie already killed Voldemort, but lost everyone important to her during the final battle. It is why she won't be separated from Luna (not in a 'I'm sleeping in the same bed as you' way, but in a 'I'm eating breakfast, lunch and dinner with you and will not be in any other classes besides the ones we take together') Luna respects this and helps her friend heal in any way she can. Even if that means to visit the Ouran Host Club.

Whether they have money is up to you but please refrain from doing too much bashing. This is a Fem!Harry fic, so any former relationships are up to you. You can decide to leave her a little dense in that aspect and you are free to choose who you pair her with in the end. I do hope that you have some silliness between Hani and Luna.

Oh and not to forget. Rosalie is injured. Her leg has been damaged beyond repair so she has to walk around with a cane. She has become a little cynical and antisocial. Luna is still her cheery self but she too has developed a darker side.

That's it. Have fun with it!


	2. Bunny 2

_**Bunny 2**_

**Kyouya's Bodyguard**

Yes, this one is another Kyouya's … story. I LOVE Kyouya, so you'll have to forgive me. The next one isn't, promise. Anyway, this one is just a bit of fun. It can be a One-Shot or a much longer story, whatever you prefer. Just as long as you have fun with it. This one popped up when I first saw Kyouya's bodyguards.

What if there was a forth bodyguard who was a little more magical then the others? Harry had enough of cleaning up the mess the Ministry produced by not arresting all the Death Eaters after the war finished. Showing just how powerful he was, Harry took out all the Death Eaters and send them to rot in the Darkest corners of Azkaban prison before packing up and leaving Britain forever. Travelling and working various jobs he finally settles in Japan and accepts a job as a bodyguard.

Ten years he worked for the noble Wizarding Family before his charges get killed in a freak accident. Jobless ones more, he blames himself for the failing to protect the family when a friend of a friend recommends him to one Ootori Yoshio who is looking for bodyguards.

How will Kyouya turn out now that Harry is his bodyguard?

There are no pairings decided for this story. Keep in mind that Harry will be about fifteen years older than the Hosts. This story will probably work better if you've read the manga since the bodyguards are only seen like once in the anime.

That's it! Have fun with it!


	3. Bunny 3

_**Bunny 3**_

**The Twins' childhood friend**

I can't remember when I had this idea. It just suddenly popped into my head. Probably because of that episode about the twins. Throughout the entire Ouran Manga and Anime it had been quite clear that the twins had no-one but each other while growing up. What, though, if they had made one friend when they were still very young. A friend who disappeared with his relatives never to return to Japan. At least not until the twins joined Ouran and said friend stumbled into their club room by accident.

This can either be a Fem!Harry fic or just a 'Harry is male' fic. Any pairings is up to you, just note that the twins will be very obsessive and possessive of Harry, especially in the beginning. Harry might be a little more tortured than normal. Vernon 'broke' long before Harry got used and abused at Hogwarts. Bashing is certainly an option here. This has the potential to be quite a dark fic, but that it totally up to you.

The twins witnessed Harry in baggy clothes and half starved. It's probably why they would react a little worried in first seeing Haruhi as she appears quite neglected.

Either have a few flashbacks throughout the story or start in the past with the twins meeting Harry. I think the second option would be nicer and you can decide whether you want it in Harry's P.O.V. or the twins (either one will do) or change between them.

This story can work whether you've only seen the Anime or read the Manga. In any case, have fun with it!

***Update 18-06-2013* TNM-Writer has accepted this challenge! I'm wishing them luck and a lot of fun. Keep an eye out for this story!**


	4. Bunny 4

**A/N: In response to 917brat who asked if I was just going to keep posting more ideas or if I was going to post whether or not I was going let everyone know if someone wishes to take a challenge. I'm going to keep posting ideas of course, but should anyone wish to take one of my challenges please let me know either by review or PM and I will update it with the challenge.**

_**Bunny 4**_

**The Host Club's Eighth (actually Seventh) Member**

I know that this has been done a few times but always when Harry was a first year. This challenge is set when Harry is in his final year of High School and a classmate of both Mori and Hani.

At the end of Harry fifth year at Hogwarts, instead of the fight in the Ministry, Hogwarts falls under attack and gets blown up. Being unable to complete his education at Hogwarts, he decides to study business. Seeing as he already supports Fred and George in their business he wants to learn more about how to manage his accounts.

After being advised by the Goblins as well as his Godfather (yes, Sirius is still alive) Harry leaves for Japan to study business at Ouran High School. He stays with Nekozawa Umehito who is a cousin of Sirius (many times removed and blasted off the family tree of course). Finally able to be himself without all the pretence, Harry excels in his studies and gets a lot of attention from both the girls and the boys with him handsome looks and his kind deeds.

***Harry minded his own business like usual. The bell signalled the end of the school day and with a sigh of relief the raven head packed away his work. Japanese schools were hell compared to Hogwarts. The amount of homework they received would have put Ron in permanent shock. It did not help that after his schoolwork was done he would have to continue with his magic studies as well. At least the teachers accepted his homework in Romanji since he was still learning Japanese script. Kanji was really hard to master.

"Harry-san?" The raven head looked up to see the class president stand in front of his desk. "Are you having any problems still?"

Harry smiled appreciatively at the young woman in front of him. "Thank you for asking. While the Kanji in the books is still confusing I can at least follow most conversations."

The girl blushed slightly as adjusted her frames in an obvious nervous gesture. _Another fan girl_. "Would… do you… I-I mean, I would…" her stuttering was making him late, but Harry didn't have the heart to be rude to the girl (or anyone as a matter of fact). "T-the finals are near a-and I thought," so this was about the end of the year finals. "Would you like to study together!" she blurted out in the end.

Harry smiled kindly as she finally finished talking. "You are very kind for offering to study with me, but I'm afraid that I have a lot of other things to catch up with. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you since I will not be able to start studying until later at night. Delicate girls like yourself would need her sleep to keep radiant and healthy, where as I only need a few hours at night." He gave her a wink which made her blush intensify. "Please excuse me for my rudeness, but I really have to go now." And with that he left the blushing fan girl behind in favour for returning to the Nekozawa mansion.

Moving outside of the classroom he was met with the most stunning pair of blue eyes he hadn't seen since Fleur. While all male Weasley's had blue eyes they hadn't been as dark, nearly purplish, blue as Fleur's had been. Now Harry had found another person with the most shocking blue eyes which seemed to belong to an Ouran Junior High student. "Can I help you?"

"Ah! Forgive my rudeness," the boy said. It seemed that this boy was a foreigner as well, though he guessed the blonde hair and blue eyes kind of gave it away. Harry already felt slightly jealous. This boy didn't have an accent at all! "My name is Suoh Tamaki and I wanted to know if you would be interested in joining any clubs next year?"

Harry raised an amused eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but I'm really busy. Maybe some other time. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Wait Earl Potter, Knight of the Crown," started the son of the principal of Ouran Academy.

Poor Suoh hadn't realised that the title was not something Harry liked to hear though. He turned back to the Junior High student with a dark glare. "_I refused René Tamaki Richard de Grandtaine_," the raven head replied in French. "_Deal with it or make me an offer I cannot refuse. Good day to you_." And he spun on his heels, walking swiftly down the hallway before Suoh could recover.***

What the offer will be is entirely up to you. Make if something fun and not too cliché. I also think that having Harry learn Kendo (the art of fighting with a sword) would work well for this story. Should you choose this course please pair Takashi and Harry together. I do not mind SLASH for this story (or any of the other stories for that matter).

Harry will graduate together with Takashi and Hani and will be to top of his class throughout his entire High School Career.

Have fun with it!


	5. Bunny 5

**A/N: *sigh* I finished the manga and it gave me even more ideas. So here's another challenge. Again, if anyone takes on a challenge, let me know though review or PM.**

_**Bunny 5**_

**Time in Boston, America**

This happens at the end of the manga when Haruhi accepts the student exchange to America and the entire Host Club decides to follow after her. Tamaki never imagined finding a former friend on campus though.

**"It seems I have been found wanting," Harry proclaimed dramatically making the girl next to him chuckle softly. "Maybe I should return to lonely and dreary Britain so I may study in peace."

"We could always study in my room Harry," Melanie said softly, pouting slightly. "It would be so lonely here if you would decide to return to Britain because of them. Who would I rely on then to safe me from the brutes? You are the only gentleman here."

Two guys behind them started booing right away, but the blonde just shot them a poisonous glare silencing them right away. Harry chuckled fondly. "Yes, milady, you're a real damsel in distress."

The group of Japanese exchange students who had been discussing some odd topics rather loudly (or at least one of them) in their own language, turned to look at them. The only girl in the group seemed a little troubled and Harry was sure she was going to apologise to them there and then had the one wearing the glasses not stepped forward. "We apologise for being so rude," was all the guy said before turning back to his group.

"That's it?" Melanie muttered, sounding a little disappointed. "He's so cute too. I was expecting a kiss, at the very least, as an apology."

Harry snorted softly. "Good luck trying to steal a kiss from him princess. He's a real stiff."

"That's mean Harry," his classmate whined. "I thought a gentleman shouldn't show jealousy."

The raven head gave her a dead stare. "Milady, how you wound me. Well I'll depart and leave you to stare at the lovely boys from Japan." And he packet his books away, it was time to leave anyway.

The shortest of the Japanese boys turned to look at him, watching Harry's eyes with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry if my friends and I have interrupted your study time. Please do not leave on our behalf."

"Don't worry about it chibi-san," Harry said but a smile and a playful wink. A cute blush appeared on the shorter boy's cheeks (the kid was actually shorter then Harry!) but Harry paid it no mind, swinging his bag over his shoulder. "I need to leave anyhow. Lot's to do, people to see, important appointments to uphold. See you in class Melanie."

It was as he was leaving study hall that he finally caught the eye of the blonde of the strange Japanese group. Recognition flashed across both their faces before the blonde face nearly split in two by the grin on his face. "Well look who it is. René, long time no see!"

"Harry! Little Harry, how have you been?" Tamaki was cheerfully dancing around Harry that he didn't notice the annoyed scowl on the raven head's face at the 'little' comment.

"I grew at least 5 inches since I last saw him," Harry muttered before rolling his eyes. "Oh well. How's your mum René? Gabrielle said that she was finally healing."

Those familiar blue eyes looked up in sincerity, misting a little as emotions threatened to take over the already emotional boy. Tamaki gave a happy nod. "She's really healing."

"That's good," the raven head said with a sincere smile. "I'm really happy for you René. You deserve some happiness at last."

Tamaki was already hugging Harry with all his might to really listen to his friend's words, but Harry didn't mind. He was just happy for his friend. _Anne really is a strong woman and a great mum_, he thought.

"Anyway…" Harry started, breaking the embrace. Tamaki wouldn't let him finish though and started excitedly chatting away in French. To Harry it felt like he had never been parted from the younger boy. After a few minutes the raven head felt a little overrun though by all the words and emotions the blonde was firing at him. He placed a hand on top of the taller boy's head. "Breathe René, breathe. I didn't get half of what you're saying."

Blushing a little and grinning widely, Tamaki took a deep breath. "I was wondering how everyone was doing. I haven't heard from Fleur or Gabrielle since I left for Japan."

"Fleur got married to the brother of a friend of mine," Harry said with an enthusiastic smile. "Got the pictures to prove it. Gabrielle is finishing school, but she's hooked her claws into a noble Lord. It's painful to think she's finally over my good looks." Tamaki snorted and shook his head. "I'm not too sure about the rest of the staff, but I heard that the Delacour's took most of them in."

The blonde nodded, relief shining in his eyes. "I heard. My friend Kyouya went to France last year and found our old housekeeper. Oh, that's right," Tamaki exclaimed, switching to English. "I'll introduce you to my friends. The oldest two of our party are Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. Their families have been working together for agues and are both heavily into martial arts." Mister 'silent and tall' gave Harry the tiniest of nods, marking himself as the protector of the smallest member of the group, who waved enthusiastically. "This is Kyouya Ootori. He's in the same year as me and the Vice President of the Host Club we run back in Japan. His whole family is in the pharmaceutical industry." The one who had 'apologised' first for being rude inclined his head. "The two red-heads are the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They come from an artistic family." It was like seeing Fred and George Weasley smiling back at him in their devious way and Harry knew that they were going to be trouble. "The last one of our group is our lovely Haruhi Fujioka, who also happens to be my-"

"Girlfriend, right?" Harry said with an amused smirk. "I pity you, milady, that you are surrounded by such silly men. Should you ever feel in need for different, more civilised, company, you are welcome to come to my room." He gave her a wink, which she received with a roll of her eyes and an amused chuckle. "But how rude of me, let me introduce myself. My name is-"

"OY SCARHEAD! Get your arse down here! I've been waiting for over an hour already!" Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. "It's been like five minutes Malfoy and are you still calling me that childish nickname? I would have thought you would have grown out of it my now. Ferret," he added with a mutter.

"I heard that Potter," the older Slytherin as he graced the study hall with his imposing presence. "How is it that you always just to be so shy and polite? I could only ever get a rise out of Weasley before. Now you're just a flirt and mouthy too. It's annoying."

"My Malfoy, is that a compliment coming from you?" Harry said with a smile. "Maybe I should warn everyone that the Apocalypse is near."

Cool, grey eyes narrowed into near slits. "Want me to kick your arse again?"

"Ha! When have you ever beaten me?"

An almost manic grin spread across Harry's face, his emerald green eyes sparkling with silent anticipation. "Ready to start where we left off then, Draco?"

"Don't be late Harry or we will have to disqualify you again."***

…

Well it turned out to be a longer scene then I first anticipated. I just wanted to set the mood a little. Harry met Tamaki when he was is France visiting Fleur and her sister. After the war ended Harry decided to study a bit longer and transferred to a school in Boston to study. You can decide what he's studying. Draco is under Harry's protection, but will still try to rival Harry in everything. It is why he tolerates studying at a Muggle school. The relationship between Harry and Draco is purely one of rivals and friends.

Melanie is an OC. You can change her or leave her out. Any OC are your choice.

This challenge had SLASH scenes. You don't have to go beyond a few kisses, but do make the appropriate warnings.

Good luck and have fun!


	6. Bunny 6

**A/N: This one actually came to me during Japanese class. We were talking about the Yakuza and how they were more polite then the Italian mafia.**

_**DoubleTime**_** asked why I didn't just do a few one-shots. I agree that some of them do have the potential to become One-Shots, but I suck majorly at writing one chapter stories. Whenever I sit down with an idea, something much more always comes out. I like dumping these ideas for the moment and maybe, when I feel like it and I have a little bit more time, I will probably write a few Host Club/Harry Potter stories of my own. Until then I guess you're stuck with story ideas ;)**

_**Bunny 6**_**  
Raised a Yakuza**

What if, after Harry was placed with his aunt and uncle, Petunia placed her nephew in the care of one of her relatives. Wataru Kasanoda (the first name comes from the voice actor of Ritsu) may be a distant relative of Petunia, but when he hears that her nephew has become an orphan and Petunia fears her husband might kill little Harry before the month is out, he doesn't hesitate to bring him to Japan.

How different will Harry's upbringing be if he is instructed to become Ritsu's second in command, protecting him and taking over should the Master of the Kasanoda-gumi be away. When they both join Ouran Academy, Ritsu is dubbed the 'Walking Blizzard' while Harry becomes 'the Shadow'. So when Ritsu gets obsessed with wanting to become Mori-senpai's apprentice, Harry is there every step of the way.

Because Harry is only focussed on being Ritsu's second in command, he becomes oblivious to any admirers and rivals. Even when those adoring ever come from the Host Club themselves.

**Sorry, no scene for this one ;)**

This story does have the potential to become a SLASH story, so make the appropriate warnings. Good luck and have fun with it ;)


	7. Bunny 7

**A/N: Something which just sort of entered my head, like most of these seem to do. Oh and there's an update on chapter 3 ;)**

_**Bunny 7  
**_**Tutor**

This is a "What is Harry replaces an existing character in a certain situation" story. You can decide for yourself how Harry ended up at Ouran, as long as Harry is a third year together with Hani and Mori.

In the Manga there is an episode when Haruhi fails a test and ends up third while she should continue coming first. When Haruhi decides to take a break from the Host club in order to study for the make-up exam, the whole group forces her to pick one of them to study with.

***"I won't choose!" Haruhi cried out. "I don't want to choose. I can study fine on my own."

"Nonsense," Tamaki cried out with even more vigour. "You should listen to your elders. I'm sure Okaa-san will be able to find someone for you to study with."

"But I don't need-"

Haruhi was cut off by Kyouya, who was already looking up student information on his laptop. "I already know someone who would be willing to help."

"Ne Takashi," Hani said, turning to his taller counterpart. "Do you think _he_ would be willing to help?"

Takashi glanced down, frowning a little. "I told you guys already, I don't need-" But Haruhi was cut off again when the tall senior muttered a soft "Aa."

"You'll like him Haru-chan," Hani said cheerfully. "Hari-kun is really fun and very patient. He is a good teacher too, ne Takashi."

The other Hosts could have sworn they saw Takashi blush a little before he turned away with a nod. "We'll ask."

"Let's go now," the smallest Host said twirling a little as he made for the door. "We may be able to catch him before he goes home. Do you think he'll have some of those cookies he had before?"***

Of course the whole idea should be that Harry will become the tutor of Haruhi. I toyed with the idea of making this a Haruhi/Harry challenge, but I decided I want this to become a Takashi/Harry story. How far you take the SLASH is up to you, just announce the appropriate warnings.

A requirement is that Harry should be in a culinary club and is on the track team. He will not join the Host club but will become good friends with Haruhi. While he is kind and quite shy when speaking to others, his greatest failing is that he does not recognise love.

Good luck and have fun with it! I can study fine on my own. that happened. be seperated he DA (even if she was a second year at the time)ters


	8. Bunny 8

**Bunny 8**

**Renge's lady-in-waiting**

This challenge is set during the time that Renge appears at Ouran in her obsession over Kyouya. When Rose Potter is four, her uncle sells her to the Houshakuji family. They change her name to Yuki and raise her to be Renge's personal maid and friend. Even if Yuki is a permanent fixture in Renge's life, Renge still develops an interest in Kyouya through the game Oki Doki Memorial.

This story can be a switch P.O.V. between Renge and Yuki. While Yuki will often try to reason with Renge, the Otaku will overrule her or ignore her friend. Renge will often disregard Yuki's feelings, especially when Renge feels that Yuki is holding her back. Used to this form of abuse Yuki will usually just ignore it. When Renge forces her way into Ouran and the Host Club, Yuki loses her patience and snaps at her friend for the first time.

During the whole 'Renge is the Host club manager' the Otaku will ignore Yuki, but the raven head will continue to look over her friend. Haruhi pities Yuki at first, but after explaining a little bit about Renge and herself they soon become good friends.

Hani and Mori respect and admire Yuki's dedication. They act more mature (well Hani at least) towards Yuki, though mostly leave her alone.

Kyouya first blames Yuki for Renge's interference in their/his lives, but probably will see some benefit in having Yuki around.

Tamaki first ignores her a little, probably unsure of how to place her inside his mind. He is probably also a little annoyed/creeped out by Yuki since she will only speak to him in French. He opens up to her slowly when she starts to become friend with Haruhi. In the end he is very fond of Yuki and even courts her a little, but she is blind to any affectionate advances since she only has eye for Renge (much like Mori only has eye for Hani).

The twins will tease her and treat her much like everyone else (basically as a toy). When it turns out she figured out who is who after a day they become slightly hostile towards her, but Yuki simply treats them the same as always.

Yuki will be by Renge's side until Renge or her father sends her away. She would never, voluntarily, leave Renge's side. When Yuki is send away from the Houshakuji household, she will lose her livelihood. Yuki stays with Renge out of loyalty and friendship though, something Renge does not fully realise.

**(There is no scene for this challenge)**

Good luck and have fun with it.

**Update 23-06-2013: Anna241 pointed out that I caused some confusion on a few points. I apologise for this and must admit that I was a little tired when I wrote this challenge. I shall try to clear up the confusion.**

**About Rose receiving a Japanese name when she resides with a French family. Funny thing is that the Houshakuji household is a Japanese household which resides in France. Much like Tamaki who has a French and a Japanese name, Rose received a Japanese name since she already had a western name. Her name would be Yuki Rose with no last name since she was 'sold' to the Houshakuji household as an 'orphan without a name'. Of course she carried the last name of Potter but since she was sold she would lose that name. (That is, I think she would lose her name. I'm not too familiar with slavery apart from what I read in books and see in films.)**

**Now about the Houshakuji family 'buying' Rose making them basically slave owners. It is a hard topic to write about I guess, but you could make it a sympathy case. Arranged marriages (which may be a different topic but is still a little the same) still happen as often as slavery does. There are still cases of children, especially girls, being sold into rich families or even abandoned to be accepted into crime families. So, depending on how dark the writer wants to make this story, it could be that Renge's father 'bought' Rose out of sympathy or pity. She may have even reminded him of his late wife or maybe he fell in love with her (though he didn't seem like that type of person).**

**I hope I haven't made people even more confused now. That would seem like something only I could do :P I've been having a bout of bad luck this past week tripping over everything and breaking cups and bottles with contents.**

**Anyway, good luck.**


	9. Bunny 9

**A/N: I am actually planning on writing a few One-Shots, but this Bunny interrupted my thought process. People are allowed to adopt ;) I hope they inspire and motivate.**

_**Bunny 9  
Harry of the Dark Magic Club**_

We've seen a dark, antisocial, independent, studying and even amnesiac Harry. But what if, after the war, Harry didn't become antisocial and focused on his studies at all? What if he became for playful, devious, teasing and sometimes slightly sadistic? Ouran wouldn't know what hit it when Harry James Potter, cousin of Umehito Nekozawa, would join its exchange program. It will certainly drive a certain dramatic blonde up the wall.

**No pairings decided for this story. You can decide whether it is something you want to focus on or not.**

Harry is the cousin of Nekozawa through his father's side. A long lost relative he found through the Goblins (who only helped him out through a favour and because he made them a new business deal). He requested a home stay and they recommended Ouran as a school. He's a year younger then Neko-chan so he will be in the same year as Tamaki and Kyouya.

This is a more Slytherin type Harry so he will probably clash a little with Kyouya, but since he doesn't really care for the Host club apart from annoying Tamaki you can work around that. They might strike a deal in the end. (MWHAHAHAHAHA) XD

**Rule: have a lot of fun with it!**

_(If you haven't noticed yet, its summer on my end of the world which means my brain has overheated)_


End file.
